Love thy Frenemy
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Summer was a new recruit to Fairy Tail. She fights battles making sure to give it her all despite who she was up against. But once an evil figure from her past comes and revives the one demon that had destroys everything in its path, Summer knows that in order to protect the world she must stop it. Will Summer manage to survive this fight? Or will it be her last?
1. Going Forward But Revisiting The Past

Gray's Pov

"Summer! No!" I yelled

My crush, the one I would gladly sacrifice myself for, was performing the same move that had killed my master. I tried to lunge at her, to try to stop her, but Natsu and Erza held me back. I couldn't believe them! Summer, the coolest girl in the world (or at least in my world), was going to give her life, and they won't let me or anyone else try to stop her. It infuriated me! Right as an icy blue surrounded her figure, a harsh breeze blew past, ruffling our clothes. A giant demon stood in front of her, ice starting to form at its feet.

"Summer! Please don't do this!" I pleaded desperately.

Summer looked back at me a sad look in her eyes, yet a smile on her face.

"I'll miss you guys." She softly said.

Tears were formed in my eyes and slowly started to fall.

"Summer NO!" I yelled

You wanna know how this whole thing started? Well this is how...


	2. A New Recruit, Having Fun On A Mission

**Hey! I just wanted to let you know that this story is based on the Fairy Tail plot! **

Gray's Pov

I was sitting down at a table in Fairy Tail. My rival, Natsu and his partner Happy were happily looking for a new job. I swear if they didn't waste their money on stuffing their face they wouldn't have to get a job nearly 24/7.

"You okay Gray?" Mirajane asked me.

"Yeah fine. Just a little annoyed at Natsu." I answered.

I casted my gaze over to Natsu again.

"Hey Natsu! This looks like a perfect job!" Happy said, pointing to a certain flyer.

"Oh yeah! It also has a reward for 2,000 jewels!" Natsu said, yanking the piece of paper from the board.

"Maybe we can ask Summer if she wants to come along!" Happy said again.

Summer was a new recruit. She was... well like any other person here. Insane! Well not really. I don't know how to describe her! Jeez I met her only a few minutes ago! Yeah, everyone had gotten into a big fight once Natsu had returned. I ended up losing my underwear in it. Don't really need to bring that up. I casted my gaze over to the girl that Natsu had went to go and bother. She wore a green tank top, blue shorts, and boots. She immediately jumped onto her feet, a smile visible on her face.

"Then let's go exploring!" She smiled, pumping her fist into the air.

Oh yeah, did I mention that she likes to explore?

"Yeah!" Natsu and Happy happily yelled while copying her actions.

Happy and Natsu ran out the door, but Summer walked over to me before she did.

"Hey you wanna go with us?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She persuaded.

"Hm let me think about it." I sarcastically said.

"Please! Natsu said you were a lonely Ice Prick." She pleaded.

Her words shocked me. That Natsu... I'm so gonna kill him. I stood up.

"Fine I'll come." I growled, not looking at her.

Summer cheered before she grabbed my hand. She then dragged me out to where Natsu was impatiently waiting. He seemed to become a little angry at the fact that I had came along.

"What's ice prick doing here?" He asked rudely to her.

"I thought that he might wanna come." Summer answered, shrugging.

"I think it's a great idea! Besides if we ever run into trouble we'll need an extra hand." Happy agreed.

"We're strong enough and we don't need him slowing us down." Natsu growled.

"Natsu stop it!"

Natsu, me, and Happy all looked at her in surprise. She had used a commanding yet very angry tone with him. Honestly Summer doesn't seem to be a person that could get angry unless someone continued to bother her, but I guess she wasn't that type. Anyway Summer glared at Natsu, and Happy hid behind me. I couldn't blame him, Summer seemed scary when she was mad. She placed a hand on her hip, refusing to take her gaze away from Natsu.

"There's no reason why Gray cannot go with us on our mission. He's just as strong as us. And Happy's right what if something bad happens to one of us and the other needed help?" Summer said to him angrily.

I sighed. I knew Summer didn't know that I liked to work alone, and away from this dick. I shouldn't blame her, this is her first day and she was trying to be nice. Besides she was another version of Erza...except she seems a little scarier when she was ticked.

"Fine ice prick can come. Don't expect me to save your butt if you get into trouble!" He growled, looking at me.

"Don't worry about me, you'll be to busy trying to save your own!" I growled back.

Natsu and I were soon head to head, throwing insults at each other. Summer laughed a little causing us to look at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

I noticed Summer's mood had changed. Her eyes softened and a smile returned to her face. She removed her hand from her side and Happy flew beside her.

"It's just that you guys are cute when your angry at each other." She said laughing some more

For some reason a red blush came across my face when I heard her say that. Natsu was apparently the same way.

"You change moods really fast." Happy commented.

"Come on! The faster we leave the faster we can get to Sanavich Island!" She said energetically, having had not heard Happy.

Yeah she was very energetic. Did I forget to mention that as well? Anyway we traveled to the city named Anex, so that we could travel to the Island the mission came from. Just so Natsu and me wouldn't get into another fight, Summer walked in between us. I really don't think that's such a great idea though. I mean what if Natsu said something causing me to try and hurt him? Summer would only be caught in the middle! I didn't want her to get hurt just because of Natsu. So the rest of the time we were silent... that is until Summer broke it.

"So Natsu, I hear you're the son of a dragon?" She asked.

I let out a groan. I'd heard this a million-no make that a million and one times already. Summer ignored me as did Natsu and Happy.

"Yeah, my dad taught me everything! How to do magic, how to read, write and a bunch of other things!" Natsu boasted proudly.

"To bad he didn't teach you how to have any brains." I muttered.

I knew Summer had heard me because she ended up jabbing me in the stomach.

"Gray that's mean." She scowled looking at me.

"Yet it's so true." I answered back, causing her to roll her eyes.

A sudden gasp came out from her. Me and Natsu stopped and looked back at her. She was staring dreamily at something. I honestly was too scared to ask what had grabbed her attention.

"Summer you okay?" Happy asked.

She ignored Happy, which caused me to smile a bit. Hey call me crazy, but that cat can sometimes be annoying.

"Look! Anex City!" She said enthusiastic.

She pointed out into the far horizon. We all looked toward where she was pointing, and saw that she was right.

"Yeah! Last one there is a rotten clam!" Natsu yelled.

He ended up running toward the small city, Happy flying behind him. Summer let out a laugh.

"Hey!" She laughed.

She then ran after him, I shook my head and ran after both of them. I knew this was gonna be a long mission. But hey you never know with a new recruit. So I'll give her a chance.


	3. Losing Two People, But Only One Survives

Gray's Pov

I ended up somehow losing Summer and flame head. I ended up in a huge crowd that might even be 2 feet away from them. I had to find them.

_Help! _

I looked around confused.

_Help Gray! _

There it was again. It sounded like Summer! I looked around, but I couldn't seem to find her.

_Help! _

I ran to where I thought the docks were. Hey even though this place is small you could get lost very easily apparently. Anyway I was hoping that they were there. Once I had finally gotten there I looked wildly around, but I saw no sign of them!

_Please!_

I jumped onto a sailor's boat and pushed him into the warm water. How did I know that it was warm? Well it's possibly due to the fact that once I'd shoved him into it some water came back and got my arm a little wet. Ignoring the fact that my arm was now wet I quickly untied the rope from the dock and aimed my hand toward the ocean. I soon noticed that the guy was climbing back onto the dock completely drenched. I concentrated and made ice shoot from my palm into the water. It caused the boat to start speeding through the water which caused me to get even wetter. The wind blew through my hair. I was on my way to Sanavich Island, the island we had gotten the mission from. I landed on the beach of the island we had been meaning to explore. Unfortunately for me as soon as I hit the beach of the island I was sent flying and landed face first into the ground. I spat out some sand that had went into my mouth the moment of impact. I got up and ran, the only thing on my mind was to find Natsu and Summer. Suddenly the ground started to shake. I stopped, confused and startled. Right when I turned around to look around to see what the cause of it was, I was grabbed. They took me , whoever they were, to a cliff. For a moment I thought they were gonna drop me into it and drown me, but I was shocked to see Natsu in a cage. I've seen him mad before but never as steamed as he was right now. Anway I was dropped into the cage, and I landed perfectly on my feet. The cage top, ceiling, was closed, entrapping me inside of it. I soon noticed that Summer wasn't in sight which caused me to become upset with Natsu by not keeping a good eye on her.

"Where's Summer!" I growled quietly to him

Natsu didn't answer me which only caused me to become angrier.

"Where's Summer!" I demanded angrily

"Oh do you perhaps mean the female that traveled here with the hot head?" The guy asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"What'd you do with her!" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry about her. I'm sure the sharks would love a piece of fresh meat." He sneered.

I soon noticed that he was holding a piece of rope that led off the side of the cliff.

"Gray! Natsu! Help!" I heard her call desperately out to us.

I let out a growl. They were gonna hurt her I couldn't let that happen. I finally decided to use my magic against them.

"Burst of Ice!" I yelled.

A powerful stream of ice shards flew from my hand, encasing the man within ice. Luckily a little piece of the rope froze with him. Natsu got heated up and slammed his fist into the metal bars, sending them flying. Natsu and I then ran out but we were faced by some more of the jokers.

"Let me handle these guys. You get Summer." Natsu growled.

I gave a nod and rushed over there to where the frozen guy was. I took some of the rope and ripped it out of the ice. In the process of doing so though I broke some of the ice. I started to try to bring the rope in, but unfortunately it was starting to rip. I started to panic. Summer was nowhere near where I was and the rope was close to snapping altogether. Finally without any warning the rope broke.

"Summer!" I screamed.


	4. Erza's Back And She's Got A Surprise

Natsu's Pov

I'd finally have managed to defeat those creeps. I looked over at Gray only to see his knees on the ground while he was staring down at the water below. He stayed like that for a while and finally slammed his fists onto the ground causing me to flinch a little.

"Why'd it have to be her! She didn't do anything! Why her!" He growled.

It took a while before his words processed inside my head. I gave a sigh and walked over to him, yanked on his shirt pulling him up back onto his feet. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, but I could tell he was upset.

"Gray chill. It was only just a girl." I said.

Yeah at that moment I hadn't realized what I said was a horrible mistake. He turned to me so fast, I swear it could've ripped my arm right out of its socket. Gray had an icy glare in his eyes.

"_Just a girl?! _Natsu she was a new recruit! This was her first mission and her first day! She's gone! What do you think will happen once the others find out that we've lost a new recruit!"He yelled exasperated.

I held my hands up, trying to protect myself.

"Chill. They won't find out." I said.

"Mirajane knows that Summer came with us! She'll be suspicious once she sees Summer's not with us!" He argued.

"We'll just tell her that Summer went for a walk." I replied nonchalant.

"Grr. You know what! Summer had a lot to live for! She was the most cheerful person that's ever been at the guild! She didn't deserve what happened to her!" He fights back.

Those words shocked me.

"Gray, you've only met her today!" I shot back.

"Whatever! Let's get back to the guild!" He growls walking off.

I was feeling angry toward him. He's only met her for one day and that was today! How could he possibly know what she had to live for! Anyway I followed after him, and found him standing beside the ocean. He was looking toawrd Anex City. I followed his gaze only to see a ship heading toward us. I gulped once I'd noticed Erza was on it. I looked around, wondering where the heck Happy had gone. I shook my head, he'd show up sooner or later. The boat docked beside us and lowered its platform. We looked up only to see a couple of people looking back down at us.

"Hey do you guys need a lift?" A person, probably the one in charge, yelled down.

"Yeah! Do you think you can take us to Anex!" I yelled.

"Sure!" The guy replied.

I smiled and ran on board, looking back at Gray once I was on board. He just stood there for a while before he finally got on. The people then raised the platform once he was on and we were on our way back to Anex. It wasn't until we left Sanavich Island before I remembered my motion sickness. I spent the whole trip over the side of the boat, trying to keep myself from throwing up. Once we'd actually gotten to Anex I was really dizzy and light headed. I could barely walk on my own feet and nearly stumbled while trying to get off of the ship. Gray got down and shook his head at me. He then started to head off into the direction of the guild and I stumbled after him. Once we'd gotten to the guild I stumbled through the doors, Gray following after me.

"We made it back alive!" I exclaimed cheerful.

Gray just walked over to the bar and slammed his head on the bar counter. I walked over to him just as Mirajane had finished cleaning a glass cup.

"Where's Summer?" Mirajane asked, putting down her freshly cleaned glass.

"She told us that she was going for a walk and will be back whenever she can." I answered.

"Oh, well did she enjoy going on her very first mission?" She questioned.

During this whole conversation, Gray just sat there with his head on the counter top..

"Yeah she told us that she couldn't wait to go on another mission." I replied.

Mirajane gave me a smile.

"Well I'm glad she enjoyed going on it." Mirajane smiled.

Before I could respond someone suddenly busted through the doors. Everyone turned toward the person, who was currently panting and white faced. Gray finally looked up to see what was going on.

"She's back." He panted.

"Who's back?" Mirajane questioned.

"Erza. She's back." The guy responded.

The whole guild then went into total chaos. Everyone there was freaking out. Although it didn't seem like it, I was really scared to death. I could tell Gray was feeling the same way that I was.

"She's back!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Save yourselves!"

Suddenly loud footsteps broke through the noise that filled the air. The whole guild quickly fell silent, no one dared to say a word. My heart ponded violently in my chest, and I could barely breathe. It felt like my body was locking up on me and becoming numb. The only thing I could feel was my heart pounding. A figure suddenly silhouette against the sunlight that shone through the open doors. I noticed that the guy who had told us about Erza's arrival had ran off. Not really surprising to me though, he always was a wimp. The all too familiar Fairy Mage appeared at the door, but what shocked me the most was that she wasn't alone. Out of everyone in the guild me and Gray were the most shocked to see that accompanying her was none other than Summer.


	5. A Serious Mission, Part Of Summer's Past

Gray's Pov

I was shocked and over joyed. I was shocked to see that Erza had actually found Summer when she had been taking a mission up in Clover, how had she found Summer? But right now I really didn't care...Summer was safe and that's all that mattered to me right now. Just by looking at Summer you could tell that she was in a lot of pain. I noticed that she wasn't putting any weight on her left foot which led me to believe that she had injured it pretty badly. Erza looked at me causing me to flinch a little. Erza's scary and you sure as heck don't want to make her mad. I tried my best to stand strong against her gaze that was cutting through my soul.

"Gray." She suddenly said.

Her sudden response made me jump a little.

"Y-yes?" I asked shakily.

"I want you to take this girl to the infirmary." She commanded.

I gave a nod and walked over to Summer, who wasn't looking up at anyone. I could tell, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, that Erza was worried about Summer and I couldn't blame her. I would be worried too if I had found Summer in the condition she was now in. Anyway I wrapped my arm around Summer's waist and helped her walk to the infirmary. Along the way it didn't take very long until I noticed that Summer was limping. Now I know that she either broke her leg or painfully sprained it. Once I had gotten her to the infirmary, I helped her lay down on the bed while trying to be careful of her leg. She winced in pain as she tried to settle down. Summer gently closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. I felt bad for her. She was in this state because of those jerks attacking her and Natsu. I clenched my fists, looking down at the now sleeping body of the new recruit. She was sleeping soundly but you could still see that she was in pain. No doubt that it hurt for her to breathe.

_Don't worry Summer...If we ever come across them again I'll make sure they pay for what they've done to you. They won't get away with doing this. _

I walked out of the infirmary and back downstairs, not wanting to be reminded about how I hadn't helped Summer in her time of need. I heard Makarov and Erza discussing something that seemed important. I stopped right outside the door that led into the gathering room and eavesdropped on their conversation. Too bad for me that I was only able to hear parts of their conversation.

"Brown hair...badly damaged..."

"Summer...new...recruit...daughter of...Minami family..."

"Jose...Phantom Guild...Gajeel...danger..."

"No worries...Summer...health...normal...fighing...element..."

Suddenly Natsu busted through the door, causing it to hit me in the face, knocking me onto the floor.

"Oh it's just you. What are you doing on the floor?" Natsu questioned.

"Suffering from the damage an idiot caused."I replied.

"What'd you call me?" He growled.

"I called you an idiot! You know the other word for Natsu!" I shot back.

"At least I don't strip!" He argued.

"Pyro!"

"Stripper!"

"Idiot!"

"Ice freak!"

"Flame brain!"

"Pervert!"

"At least I don't blow up cities!" I retorted.

"It was an accident!" He yelled.

"Oh yep cause causing fire to blow up a gas can is an accident! What are you doing here anyway!" I growled.

"If you must know I was going to go check on Summer! I was thinking about forming a team with her!" He replied, his voice losing its anger.

I was shocked although I bet Summer was gonna ask me to join. She was a nice girl and she tried her best to help everyone get along. It was in her nature.

"Hey guys." We both heard someone say in a pained tone.

We turned around only to see Summer who had her hand on the wall trying to use it for support.

"Summer! You shouldn't be out of bed! You have to recover!" I told her worriedly.

She just gave me a smile that caused my face to turn a little shade of red. Hey it was a really warm smile! I couldn't help it!

"I wanted to go on another mission." She replied with a shrug.

Natsu and I were both shocked but Natsu was the first to get over it. He clenched his fists, a smile visible on his face.

"Awesome! Let's go!" He said, grabbing Summer's hand and pulling her through the door to the gathering room.

I sighed and shook my head at them. I looked up and smiled at Summer, who was beside Natsu helping him pick out another job. Yeah, she would fit in perfectly with the guild. She had the determination to never give up and not to be brought down that easily. I watched the two as they both were deciding what mission to go on. I saw Summer place both of her hands behind her head and she heaved a sigh. I walked over to them as they both plopped down at a table.

"No good jobs?" I questioned.

Summer looked up at me, disappointment in her eyes.

"Nope." She answered.

"I was really hoping that some interesting mission would come up." Natsu sighed, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry Natsu one will show up eventually." Summer smiled as she placed her hand on his back in comfort.

"I hope you're right." Natsu muttered, not looking up at her.

Suddenly Erza walked over to us.

"Are you perhaps Summer Minami?" Erza questioned toward Summer .

Summer nodded, a little confused and possibly scared of what was gonna happen next. Couldn't say I blamed her, Erza is a frightening person when she wants to be.

"I need you, Gray, and Natsu's help with a task I've been given. This mission is incredibly dangerous and I'm not stupid enough to do this mission on my own." Erza informed, holding up a piece of paper that had a S mark on it.

Summer jumped out of her seat, while me and Natsu looked at Erza in surprise. I swear you could see how excited Summer was, despite for the fact that she had already been injured.

"Are you serious?! An S class mission!" Natsu asked, shocked.

"Let's get one thing straight I don't joke about missions." She replied, a dead serious tone in her voice.

Natsu flinched at the tone of her voice. Erza still had that tone in her voice as she addressed the three of us.

"Listen up it has came to my attention that you three are very strong wizards. So I think it would be best if you guys came along with me." Erza said.

Even though she had been excited before, now Summer seemed to be serious. Not a hint of amusement or laughter visible. It kinda scared me...in the short time I know her she has never seemed to be as serious as she was now.

"Our mission is to try and take out a demon that can possess people and make them hurt and/or kill others against their will." Erza explained.

"So you mean that it's sorta like a killing demon?" Natsu questioned.

"Zozareah..." Summer muttered quietly.

All three of us looked at her in confusion, but she wasn't facing us. Her gaze was now facing the ground. I could tell by a sudden flash of pain that came across her face that she'd had a horrible encounter with the demon.

"You've met it?" Natsu asked.

Summer didn't answer him. She looked up at Natsu, a pained expression visible.

"Zozareah is a beast that is widly known...No one seemed to be able to defeat it, now matter what magic or technique you've got. Whoever was foolish enough to challenge the demon lost their lives in a second due to how powerful he was...I should know since my father died while fighting it to protect me." Summer said.

As she spoke the last few words, I saw a single tear escape and roll down her cheek. I suddenly felt upset and I could tell Natsu was feeling the same way. Erza's fierce look she had given us before had now softened toward Summer.

"Summer...you don't have to come with us and do the job." She told her softly.

Summer looked at Erza and wiped away another tear that had started to roll down her face. A determined look suddenly appeared, making it seem like she was never sad in the first place.

"No I-I wanna go. Besides I won't let you have to deal with that awful beast on your own. It wouldn't be right." She replied.

A smile crossed my face. No doubt that Summer was different from everyone here, but I found that interesting about her...She had a strong heart, yet could be broken easily and despite everything that happens she would always smile and act like nothing bad has ever happened. Erza's soft look quickly disappeared and was replaced with the same determined look Summer had. She turned on her heel, talking to us one more time before she left.

"Great! We shall meet at the Magnolia Train Station to deport immediately at 7 in the morning!" She informed before leaving.

With those final words she left the Guild. Summer, Natsu, and I were all excited to be going on a S class mission. But if this demon was as bad as Summer described the we were gonna have to be careful. I'm pretty sure that only one mistake was needed in order for it to be our last.


	6. A Commitment,Breaking Something Vaulable

Gray's Pov

Summer I could handle working with, it was Natsu that I couldn't stand. I can't believe she wants me and Natsu to work together. Anyway Summer didn't seem all that thrilled to be on an S class mission. I really couldn't blame her this Zozareah beast must've caused her just as much pain as Deliora had to me. I soon realized that we both had been attacked by a monster and I assume both of our parents lost their lives. I was watching Summer who was now at the bar and was talking to Mirajane. I turned to Natsu who had been watching Summer as well. He took his gaze away from her and looked at me instead.

"Hey Natsu when we face this Zozareah thing we need to give it our all... for Summer's sake." I told him.

He nodded in agreement. Well we spent the rest of the day talking and chatting, well me and Natsu were spitting insults at each other causing Summer to laugh. At around probably 9, Natsu had passed out on the floor. I shook my head and looked up once I noticed Summer getting up.

"Hey you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just going back to my house so I can get some rest for tomorrow's mission." She replied, looking at me.

I gave a nod, a little upset that she was leaving so soon. I watched her leave and I got up as well to go to my house. Once I'd gotten inside my house I took my clothes off until the only thing left was my underwear. I got into bed, knowing I was gonna have to get up early so I could take a shower. Before I knew it I was starting to see blackness in my vision. I knew everything that had occurred today had worn me out. Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I trudged back to my house, fighting to keep myself awake. My legs felt numb and somehow this cold weather we were having was really effecting me, which I found weird due to the fact that I had been training in cold weather before. I shook my head, not understanding this one bit. I went inside my house and collapsed on the floor, my legs to tired to carry me to my room. So using the rest of my strength I dragged my tired body to my room. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I was falling asleep. When I got to my room, I weakly reached up and pulled the covers that were on my bed. I started to try and at least pull myself up onto my bed, but that turned out to be a big mistake on my part. The covers, instead of helping me get up, fell on top of me. Their warmth started to soothe and warm my body, and soon I found myself drifting off...Well I swear it only felt like 2 minutes but I knew it had been longer than that. I soon felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up. The covers were off of me, but I didn't care I could still feel their lingering warmth.

"Summer...wake up..."

The voice sounded familiar.

"Summer...come on...Erza's waiting..."

"Five more minutes." I muttered tiredly.

"We don't have 5 minutes. You've got to get up now! Erza'll kill us if we aren't there on time!" The person suddenly exclaimed.

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to see Gray looking down at me. He the casted me a smile. Why he was up as early as it was,I could tell that it was early due to the fact that it was still dark outside, I'll never know.

"Look, there's a pretty girl." He said possibly sarcastic.

"Shut up Gray." I groaned, dragging myself off the floor.

"What happened? I figured you would use a bed like a normal person. Get too tired and just decided to sleep on the floor?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh...Not the answer I was expecting."He said surprised.

"Now what were you screaming at me?" I asked.

"It was a joke. Honestly I hadn't expected for you to get up when I said that. Guess I was wrong. Anyway we've got at least 5 more hours before we have to meet Erza at the station." He responded.

I looked at my clock. I saw that it was only 2...WHAT! HE WOKE ME UP AT 2:00 A.M! I gave a growl.

"Why'd you wake me up so early!" I demanded.

"I woke up this morning and I started to become lonely so in order to not become lonely I decided to wake you up as well." He said cheerfully.

"Why me of all people!" I growled.

"Because you're fun to be with!" He said with a cheerful tone.

I wasn't amused. I was _not _a morning person. Now because of him I'll be cranky and tired all day today! Just great just when we've got a mission to defeat Zozareah today too...That just sucks. I stood up from the ground and Gray copied my actions. I glared at him. I was _really _ticked off at him.

"Come on! Cheer up!" He said cheerfully.

"Gray you woke me up at 2:00 A.M.! How can you expect me to be cheerful so early in the morning!" I growled.

He gave a shrug.

"I don't know that's your problem not mine." He shrugged.

"Why you-

I lunged at him, but since I was a little shorter than him he was able to hold me back. I struggled wanting to at least punch him. Finally I gave up and stopped, and he stopped trying to hold me back as well.

"You're a jerk ya know that?" I muttered.

"Don't be a hater." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my bathroom after I had grabbed some clothes from my dresser. I was wanting to at least take a shower to calm my nerves. Most times a warm shower would calm me down and keep me from being so cranky...but apparently not today. After about 5 minutes I heard a loud crash, or rather shattering sound, and then Gray's voice.

"Hey Summer! Where do you keep your broom?! Never mind I'll just put the broken pieces in the freezer!"

I let out a sigh and turned off the water. I got out of the shower and dried myself off before putting on my clothes. While walking out the bathroom I made sure to at least try and dry my hair.

_Please not it be my prized ice necklace that was broken! _ I thought

I saw Gray picking up pieces of...ice. That's just great. It was just what I was hoping it wouldn't be!

"Gray please tell me that ice wasn't in the form of a necklace." I begged him desperately.

"Oh you mean an ice necklace? yeah..well it was one until I broke it." Gray responded.

I felt my heart shatter into nearly a million pieces. He had broken it...the last thing my dad had ever given me...

"HOW COULD YOU!" I cried out suddenly causing him to jump.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with curiosity in his voice.

Tears were starting to form in the corner of my eyes. Alright ever since I've known Gray this has to be the stupidest thing he's ever done.

"That necklace was the last thing my dad had given to me before he died!" I yelled exasperated, the tears slowly starting to fall from my eyes.

He flinched in shock from seeing me cry and at the tone of my voice. I couldn't fight the tears back by now.

"Summer..I'm sor-

"No! Save it!" I screamed angrily at him. Words couldn't describe how upset I was at this moment. "If you really were sorry you wouldn't have messed with it in the first place!"

"Summ-

"Just leave me alone!" I cried.

I bolted out my room, and flung my front door open. I was upset and I don't know where I was going but I do know that I had to get away from him. My tears were now blinding my vision and making it where everything just seemed blurry to me.

"Summer wait!" I heard him yell.

No I wasn't gonna wait on him. Not in a million years. He'd broken something that had meant the world to me. If he knew about my past he would understand why I was feeling the way that I was. But I doubt he would care about it. I doubt anyone would. That's why I never mention it to a single person. No one knows about me, except for myself,and my dead parents.


	7. Testing Summer, Nearly Missing The Train

Gray's Pov

Man. Words couldn't describe the guilt I was feeling. I broke something important of Summer's and now she was mad at me. Couldn't say I blame her though. I would be the same way in the predicament she had been in...but this seemed different though. I don't know how but it just did. Summer wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. When I had arrived to the Magnolia Train Station I saw that Summer was standing beside Natsu and was looking everywhere but at me. I noticed that Erza wasn't with them which greatly confused me. I figured she would be the first one here. So the rest of the time when we were waiting for Erza it was quiet...at least until Natsu spoke up.

"Hey Summer." He said, turning toward her.

Summer looked back at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah wasup?" She asked.

"You know that if you don't want to you don't have to do this mission right?" He questioned.

"I know. But still I'm not the kind of person that would let a friend, or in this case friends, of mine go up against something so evil as that beast." Summer replied.

"Summer? I'm surprised you showed."

The three of us then looked at Erza, who of course was carrying _a lot _of luggage that was in just one wagon. How she did that I'll never know. Summer didn't look even the slightest surprised when she saw the huge mound, which shocked me cause it was really huge. She did look ticked though. I guess Erza's comment got to her.

"What does that mean?!" She demanded.

Erza let go of the handle that she had used to pull the luggage around causing it to hit the ground with a thud. She then shrugged at Summer.

"Just means I thought you would've chickened out of going on the this mission that's all." She shrugged.

Summer let out a growl. Oh she was ticked and by now it seems like she was ready to hurt Erza. Good luck with that. Erza has some strong armor on her.

"I don't chicken out of missions. _Especially _on ones that involve my family." Summer growled.

If we don't stop this conversation then it could become a war. Not what we really need. Anyway I soon noticed a beautiful bluish flame at the palm of Summer's hand. Oh crap. I tensed and Natsu did as well. We were both thinking the same thing. We couldn't let them fight. Somehow I knew that Summer would win hands down. Don't ask me how.

"Ah, another fire wizard." Erza smirked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me so I suggest you don't bring up that kind of crap. I know how to fight and I'm not scared to hurt or possibly kill you right here and now." Summer threateningly growled.

"You could kill anyone by what or rather who's relative you are." She said, a disapproving look on her face.

"It doesn't matter who I come from. I'll stay fateful to Fairy Tail and stay by their side no matter what happens." Summer growled.

By now Natsu and I were confused with what was happening in the conversation. Suddenly a horn was heard and the train started to make its departure from the station. Summer clenched her hand that was holding the small flame, causing it to be immediately extinguished. She then unclenched her fist, smoke rising up into the air from the smothered flame. Natsu and I started to relax, glad for the fact that they hadn't started a fight. Well soon we came back to the realization that the train was leaving without us. We quickly ran and I managed to be the first to jump inside an open door on the fastly moving train. I held my hand out to which Erza grabbed it and I pulled her on. We both then leaned out the open door of the train and grabbed Summer and Natsu's hands. With all of our strength we managed to pull them aboard as well. We all sat there on the floor, panting and out of breath. Summer was the first to recover and she stood up before she walked out into another part of the train. Erza and the rest of us got up as well and we all went to sit down. We soon found Summer siting in an emptied place where it was strangely quiet. The 3 of us walked over and sat down with her. Erza sitting beside her while Natsu and I sat across from them. Natsu, of course, started to have motion sickness, which got on my nerves very fast. So Natsu started to argue with me as best as he could while trying not to throw up.

"Summer." Erza said, trying to get her attention.

Summer looked over at Erza in confusion, but she was still angry.

"I'm sorry about what I've said to you about your family." Erza apologized. "It wasn't right and I just thought that you would turn out to be just like Loke."

"I forgive you. Besides Gray made me get up at 2 and I'm cranky when I'm woken up that early." Summer shrugs.

"Sounds like you're not a morning person." Erza comments.

"You're telling me. Last time when my oldest brother tried to wake me up and I ended up throwing a rock at him." Summer responded.

"A rock?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. It was a pet rock one of my youngest brothers had given to me." Summer answered.

"Wow. Did it hit your oldest brother?" Erza asked.

"No, but it did create a hole in the wall. What was weird was that I wasn't even looking up when I threw it." Summer replied.

"So you didn't look up when you tried to throw a rock at your oldest brother and it busted a hole in the wall?" She summarized.

"Pretty much." Summer answered.

Natsu and I soon stopped our argument to listen to Summer and Erza's conversation.

"So where are your brothers now?" Erza questioned.

Summer turned her gaze to look out the window.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She muttered in response.

"Did something horrible happen to them?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. It happened when I was only 8..."


	8. Summer's History

**Warning. This chapter may have some serious depression in it so be careful. All this chapter mentions is about Summer's harsh past.**

"It all started when I was 8..." I began.

Honestly I was hoping I was far over what happened. I didn't want to cry in front of them, and make myself seem weak. It wouldn't be right.

"We were a great family. Everybody thought that we were the perfect family, even though when no one was around we had our harsh bickerments. Well if we thought that our arguments were rough then we had no idea what was gonna happen once disaster had struck us. It was on my birthday. My dad had woke me up early so he could give me my birthday present. He always thought that it was better if you recieved gifts early rather than late. Well I thought like that as well. But my mom and my other brothers didn't think that was right. Later on during my birthday like I told you before Zozareah had killed my father when he had been protecting us from the demon's attack. Well shortly after my dad had died, our whole life took a turn for the absloute worse. My mom soon turned into an alcoholic due to the depression of my father not being around anymore. Honestly my brothers and I weren't doing so well either. Our mom turned abusive and blamed dad's death on us. She, along with us, knew that it wasn't our fault. I was falling deeper and deeper into a depression of my own and I wasn't eating a thing. I soon ended up cutting myself, and while in my depression I thought about suicide. I was a horrible mess and I thought my life was a piece of crap. That I had nothing to live for. My brothers would all try and stop me, but even they knew they couldn't due anything to help me."

I took a deep breath my voice now having had gotten shaky, and I knew I was on the brink of crying. I continued on, fighting back my tears.

"I was slipping away farther and farther into my depression, and my mother's continued abuse on us wasn't helping at all. Finally I was on the brink of death, it could've been from blood loss or from starvation I'm not sure which. Well I was falling asleep in my room having worn myself out from crying, when suddenly a loud gun shot rang throughout our house, which instantly woke me back up. Then repeated gun shots sounded, and I ran out of my room. I saw almost all my brothers lying on the ground, having had been shot to death. I saw my mom pointing a gun down at my youngest brother, who was no older than 5 at the time. My littlest bro was backed up to the wall, my mom trapping him and making it where he couldn't escape. I got in my brother's way just before she pulled the trigger, making it where I took the shot instead. My mom and bro were shocked, and I told mom that I wasn't gonna let her kill my brother like she had the others. I told her that in order to harm my brother she was gonna need to kill me. So that's what she attempted. I was shot 6 times in different parts of my body. I was badly injured but somehow I was able to take one more shot before I collapsed onto the ground. We suddenly heard sirens and I knew that our neighbors had called the cops. Well my brother ended up getting shot, I wasn't able to tell where. All I remember is him falling onto the ground beside me, the policemen rushing in, arresting my mom and taking us to the hospital. When I had awoken the policemen were standing beside me along with a nurse. They informed me that I had been brave sticking up for my brother and taking that many shots without dying. Upon the subject of my brother I asked how he was. That was my mistake. None of them said a word for a while which scared me. Finally the nurse announced something that I'll never forget. She told me my brother hadn't made it. I broke down crying, knowing I had failed in protecting him. I ended up having to live with my grandparents, and grow up with them. They raised me as best as they could even though they knew what I had done to myself. They would always say to me that it was okay and that my mom was in jail where she belonged. With those words I lived the rest of my life for them. My dad and my brothers...But I can never help but wonder if my mom will escape from jail and come after me. "

I hadn't realized that I was crying. Erza looked upset, and so did Happy. What the heck? Where had he been? Erza seemed mad at herself for making me talk about my family. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was okay, but all that came out was a choking sound followed by me breaking down into sobs. I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I knew the ones that cared about me where gone and they weren't coming back. Why she killed my brothers know one knows to this day. I covered my face with my hands in a attempt to quiet myself down.


	9. Lullaby And Setting It Free

Gray's Pov

Wow I never knew how hard Summer's childhood had been. Her mother had killed her brothers and Summer had nearly died trying to protect one of them. No wonder she was so ticked when I had broken that necklace. Her father had gave it to her on her birthday right before he died. That's gotta be hard to deal with. Erza and Natsu weren't looking at no one, while Happy...Happy? When had he gotten on? Anyway he was crying and he had a fish in his mouth. Typical Happy. Summer was quietly sobbing in her hands that were covering her face. For a while it was quiet between us, and Summer was starting to calm down. Finally all she was doing was looking out the window, refusing to look at anyone. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop, causing us to go foward a little bit. Well we all managed to grab hold of something so we didn't go flying. Summer was the first one to stand up and ran into another passenger car to see what was going on. We all followed after her and were shocked to see her facing off with some guy that was topless. I find that really strange. Anyway Summer was ready to attack by the looks of it.

"My my my. Summer Minami. You never change do you?" He questioned with a smirk.

Summer clenched her fists and let out a growl. "I've changed. Now I'm stronger than I've ever been."

We've missed something.

"Oh is this all becuase of your mommy or daddy?" He mocked.

"No. It's because of my brothers." She replied angrily.

By now Erza, Natsu, and me were all ready to fight. Summer's blue flames were back and even more intense than before.

The man laughed. "You say you've gotten stronger. But it seems you've only got your fire magic."

The flames quickly turned into a fierce purple, and were even stronger if that was possible. Summer was really ticked now. They better watch out.

His face suddenly turned serious when he saw the flames. "Well I guess I was wrong. You do have all your powers."

"Hey Summer what does he mean by _'all your_ _powers'_?" Natsu questioned, looking at Summer.

Summer didn't answer him nor look at him.

"What are you doing here Erigor!" Summer demanded.

"I came here for lullaby. I'm sure you know what that is don't you?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot." She growled.

"But Natsu is!" I pipped up, with a smirk.

Natsu glared at me and Summer continued on. "I thought lullaby was locked up!"

"It is...but not for long. Knowing Kageyama he's already retrieved it." Erigor smirked.

"Why would you want that device! Don't you know what it does!" Summer cried out.

Erigor never took his gaze away from her. "I know what it does and it's just a small sacrifice for me and my guildmates to get what we deserve."

"A small sacrifice! That thing kills millions of people! It can wipe out a heavily populated area in just seconds!" Summer yelled exasperated.

We were all shocked. Erigor and his guildmates, or rather minions, were trying to kill people just so they can get..whatever the heck it is that they want!

"I'm highly aware of that. If we're lucky you pest in fairy tail will die as well." He growled in response.

The flames in Summer's palm suddenly surrounded her hand as she clenched it tightly. She drew her fist back and ran at Erigor before slamming it into his face. This act sent him flying backwards. He soon crashed into a wall and broke straight through it, landing in another passenger car. We looked at Summer in shock and surprise as did the rest of Erigor's minions. Summer was looking at the ground, her back to us. The purple fire soon starting to surround her and she looked up at Erigor. He stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Well, that was a strong punch. So you have gotten stronger." He smirked.

"I'm _not _ gonna let you kill so many innocent people." She growled.

Oh Summer was pissed no doubt. I think even Erza was slightly scared of her.

"Just try and stop us." Erigor challenged.

Summer lunged for him and tackled him, launching the two in to a fight.

"Summer!" I called worriedly.

Just as I was about to run after her, I was stopped by a minion.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, with no doubt sarcasm in his voice.

I looked around and noticed that they were all surrounding us. I knew that if we wanted to help Summer we're gonna have to fight these guys.


	10. Lullaby's Awoken

**me:Yay! Chapter 10! I'm so happy! **

**Gray: Great.. we're only in chapter 10 of our torture.**

**me: What do you mean?**

**Natsu: There's not that much torture.**

**Gray: Oh please! You're not the one who's being tortured!**

**Natsu: Whatddya mean? What torture?**

**Gray: I mean you're not the person who's in love with someone else in the story!**

**Natsu: So? How's that torture?**

**Gray: *shakes his head* You're an idiot.**

**Natsu: This coming from a icy pervert.**

**Gray: Pyro!**

**Natsu:Perv!**

**Gray:Flame brain!**

**Natsu: Ice Fr-**

**Summer: *gets between them* Enough! Not one more word out of either of you!**

**me: Thanks Summer. **

**Summer: No prob.**

**me: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Gray's Pov

The minion reared his fist back and launched it full force at me. I managed to grab his fist and twist it behind his back. The man struggled in my grasp and I threw him on the ground, my leg on his back to hold him down. I casted a quick glance over to Summer. I saw that she was pinned against the floor by Erigor. I growled.

"Ice cannon!" I commanded, a giant ice sculptor appearing in my hands.

Using the giant cannon I shot a piece of ice toward Erigor, knocking him off of Summer. She got up and looked at me in confusion. I just flashed her a smile in which she returned.

"Gray watch out!" Natsu suddenly yelled from behind me.

I turned around and did a backflip off the guy I was on. I continued to dodge blow after blow that he threw at me. I noticed Natsu had grabbed the guy who had finally gotten up and slammed him into the wall. Soon I felt a pain in my stomach and let out a gasp. The guy smirked at me and I suddenly saw Summer behind him. She tapped on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to face him. She clenched her fist and reared it back, hitting the guy in the face. The guy collapsed on the floor and I stood shocked.

"Everybody! Get back! We've got more important issues to deal with than these pesky flies." Erigor comanded.

We smirked as we watched all his minions run off after Erigor. Summer and me both looked down at the man that was beside us.

"Guess we'll let the cops handle him." I said.

Summer shrugged and we walked over to the others.

"Hey Summer? What kind of magic do you have?" Natsu questioned.

"I'll answer that when I feel like it. Right now we need to go after them and find out if they've got lullaby." She answered.

Natsu shrugged.

"Summer. What's lullaby?" Erza questioned.

"Lullaby is this flute that was created by Zeref and is a living magic spell. In flute form a song can be played on it that can kill thousands of people-

"Is there another form?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, demon form." She replied.

"What happens when it's in demon form?" I asked.

Summer placed her gaze on me, I could see slight worry in her hazel eyes. "In demon form it's basically the same but this time it causes a lot of damage."

"So-

"Look I'll answer all your questions, but now we've got to go find them." Summer growled.

She then walked over to a train door and jumped out of it. We looked at each other before following after her. She was talking to someone, who pointed toward the horizon. Summer nodded and walked off, I ran after her. The others trailed after me as I caught up with Summer.

"So what did that guy say?" Natsu asked.

"He said that they went this way." Summer answered.

Natsu suddenly started to sniff the air. I looked around and noticed Happy was with us.

"They continued on that way." Natsu said, pointing over the left.

* * *

Summer's Pov

Natsu pointed to the left of me. I looked over that way, squinting against the harsh light. In the distance I could some faint figures moving and I couldn't help but smirk. I broke out into a run toward that direction, the others following after me.

"Summer! Wait!" I heard Gray yell.

I ignored him and Happy caught up with me.

"Summer what are you doing?" He asked.

"I see them in the distance." I answered.

We continued on running as fast as we could so we could catch up to them. Suddenly they disappeared and I stopped in my tracks in shock. The others stopped by my side.

"Where did they go?" Natsu asked.

Everyone ignored his question. A blue flame came to my hand and I shot it to where they had disappeared to. The flame soon burned a hole in the wall, revealing to us what was behind the invisible coverage. I walked inside, a smile on my face. As I went inside I noticed that the sky was a dark purple, giving the guild a mysterious look. That excited me even more. I examined everything and soon found myself at the door. I reached out for it and gripped it tightly. I opened it and slowly went inside. I could hear the others footsteps as they followed me. The place was awfully dark. Natsu and I had to use a little fire to make it light enough so we could see where we're going. We walked straight down a hallway, trying to find anybody to give us information.

"Wow. This place is creepy." Natsu commented.

"I agree. Why would they build a guild in this kinda place?" Erza nodded.

I didn't look at them. "It's so they aren't detected by anyone. And besides this kind of place contains magic that's very useful for Lullaby."

"How is it useful for lullaby?" Gray asked.

"It's because here all wizard magic besides dark is well... impossible to use."

"What do you mean _'impossible to use'_?"

"I mean no matter how hard you try you can't use any form of magic what so ever. You can only use dark magic if you control it."

"So that means we can't use our magic as long as we're here?"

"In this place or near the lullaby?"

"Both."

"No magic whatsoever around lullaby. No magic while we're in here."

"Does it effect you?"

"Yes and no. When we're in here I can use my dark magic my father taught to me. Around the lullaby, just like you I can't use any magic."

"Basically we're gonna have to fight with hand-to-hand combat either way?"

"Yep."

Suddenly mine and Natsu's flames went out, plunging us into complete darkness. Now I know that lullaby is here. Only it can extinguish magic...Oh we're gonna need some help. Suddenly a deafening roar rang throughout the guild, causing the place to shake.

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRR!"

"What was that?" Natsu questioned me once the building had stopped moving.

"Lullaby." I muttered barely above a whisper.

I ran, my footsteps echoing as I did. I stopped in a room that had purple and green light shining everywhere. In the middle of the room was the demon, it was surrounded by Erigor's minions and himself. I growled, clenching my fists. I just hope we can face against people and that thing without magic...if not then we're screwed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Short chapter! Sorry about that! I'll try and make it longer next time. Anyway Review! **


	11. Fighting Lullaby

Summer's Pov

I stood there in silence, trying to weigh our odds. There's only four of us against nearly 30 of them. Our magic is forbidden here so only hand to hand. I concentrated as much energy as I could and readied my hands. I looked around and finally decided to aim upward. A slight purple flame appeared. I took a deep breath, as it continued to get bigger. By now I felt slightly dizzy. I pushed down my uneasy feeling and launched the purple flame toward the ceiling. Amoung impact the whole place started to shake, the ceiling crumbling. Everyone in there looked at me in confusion. I panted as I glared at them.

"Fairy Tail! Get them!" One of them suddenly commanded.

The whole lot suddenly ran at us. I dodged a blow one had thrown at me, before retaliating with my own. I managed to nail him in the face, sending him flying into another. Gray grabbed me and we performed a double team. He wrapped his arm firmly around mine, making me flip in front of him. As he did I brought my leg down on the other minion's head. We looked at each other, a smirk on both of our faces. I was still tired from using up my energy..I need to get out of here. But I need to take care of Lullaby.

"I'm going to head for Lullaby! You handle the minions!" I commanded, running toward the huge monster.

The beast let out another roar, but I ignored it. It threw a punch at me that I dodged, the punch missed me and smashed straight into the ground. I jumped onto its arm, running up it on my way to the top. I suddenly noticed a giant hole and decided to jump inside of it. It was wooden and I could feel the darkness pulsing through the giant monster. I ran inside of it as far as I could, turning down hallways I thought would lead me to the core. It took a while, but finally I felt the darkness become stronger. I finally came upon where it's heart laid. I ran over to it and slammed into it. I felt the dark demon's body shake violently from it. Ignoring this I hit harder and harder against the organ, hoping I could damage it enough. Somehow I could feel the darkness whenever I struck the heart. With one last strike the organ exploded, covering me with some dark fluid. I then jumped out of the beast just as it hit the floor. I landed perfectly beside it. I looked back at it, still being able to feel the magic. I was trying to figure out what else to do when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Gray, the minions had been apparently all defeated because they were all on the ground unconscious. Natsu and Erza walked over to us.

"Summer? What are you covered in?" Natsu asked unsure.

I looked at myself before looking back at him, before giving him a shrug. "Demon blood."

He gave me a disgusted look and I laughed. We all started to walk out, me having had forgotten about the monster.

* * *

Normal Pov

Summer laughed at Natsu's reaction and they all started to walk out the guild. In the background though, lullaby laid there, its eyes flashing an emerald color. Summer and the rest of Team Natsu continued on, unaware that the demon was _far _from done with them and the rest of the world.


	12. The Attack On Shadow Gear, Declaring War

Summer's Pov

We were finally back home and we all went our seperate ways. I went to my house and took a shower, the warm water piercing my skin. I sighed in pleasure as the warmth started to overcome my body. I washed my body, taking extra care to get the demon's blood off of me. When I was done I cut off the water and got out. I instantly wanted to jump back into the shower and warm up again when the rush of coldness hit me, but I managed to hold myself back. I draped my wet body with a towel, tucking it in so it wouldn't fall off. I got another towel and started to dry my hair as I walked into my bedroom. After I dried my hair I dropped the towel on the ground. I threw on some of my pajamas and snatched the towels off my floor before placing them in the clothes hamper. I then walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush off my desk. I started to brush my hair, when suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it, only to find out it was Natsu.

"Summer! Where are you!" He demanded. "Makarov has just called a very important meeting!"

I sighed. "Where do you think I am? I'm at home."

"You need to get over here as fast as you can. You're not gonna like what you see." Natsu growled.

He sounded pretty ticked about something. Wait. If I'm not gonna like what I see..why come in the first place?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec." I replied before hanging up my phone.

I slammed it down on the counter and continued to brush my hair. After I was done I put on my shoes and bolted toward Fairy Tail, wondering what the heck could've happened. As soon as Fairy Tail came into view I saw it was wrecked. I stopped right in front of it and looked at it, horror and anger building inside of me. I threw open the door and stalked inside, more ticked than anything. Everything was the same on the inside as well. I went downstairs and saw everyone gathered there. I scanned the room until my eyes finally landed on Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Natsu was the first to notice me before the others did. He made his way over to me, the others following.

"What happened!" I demanded, harsh anger in my voice.

Natsu was trembling with anger, his fists clenched as he looked down at the ground. "This isn't the worse part."

I looked at them in confusion and Gray pointed over to where most of the others were gathered. I walked over and shoved people out of my way, ignoring the protest they made. I stopped once I was in the front and I let out a gasp, my hand immediately covering my mouth. There lying on the ground were three bloody people I knew. Levy. Jet. Droy. Also known as Shadow Gear. I felt tears start to form in the corners of my eyes and I slowly removed my hand. I walked closer to them and knelt by their side. I could tell they were breathing, but I had no clue for how long. I gently placed a hand on Levy's cheek, causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me.

"Summer..." She muttered softly.

I flashed her a pained smile, trying to keep myself from breaking down. "It's alright Levy. You're gonna be fine. I promise..."

She gave me a small smile and turned to look at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and I could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Summer..Watch out...They're coming back..."

"Who is?" I questioned with a demanding tone. I wanted to know who did this to them. I wanted to make them pay.

She didn't answer me. I knew she passed out and I couldn't help that. I stood up, looking down at Levy and taking in every cut and gash on her body. My anger built up inside me, causing more tears to slide down my face. I turned around sharply. I couldn't control my emotions by now. They were overwhelming me.

"_Who_._did_._this_." I growled. My anger burned my body, scrambling any thoughts I could have. "WHO DID THIS!"

"It was Phantom Lord..." I heard someone softly say. I turned around only to see Mirajane behind me. My anger softened a little, but it didn't help the tears. I wiped away my tears, and clenched my fists.

"They're not gonna get away with this...Not on my watch." I growled, looking at Levy and them.

I then turned toward the others who all watched me with interest. Everything was silent as they waited for me to say something.

"Fairy Tail!" I started, anger in my voice. "Phantom Lord has hurt 3 of our members and I'm not gonna take it! And neither should you! They're gonna learn one way or another that they can't push us around without us fighting back!"

I looked around and saw nods of approvement and agreeing looks.

"Phantom Lord you better watch out! This means WAR!" I yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled in unison.

I mean what I say. By tomorrow Phantom Lord's gonna have to deal with us. We aren't going to let you get away with this.


	13. Natsu's Missing? Bent On Killing Summer

Natsu's Pov

I'm with Summer a 100%. What Phantom Lord did is unforgivable and I knew everyone else felt the same. Even Makarov agreed with her. Right now, Erza, Makarov, and Summer were planning out what we were gonna do in Makarov's office. Everyone waited impatiently for the trio to come back out, I was one of them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gray still looking at Shadow Gear.

"This shouldn't have happened to them." He finally muttered.

I sighed. "I agree. It shouldn't have but don't worry Summer, Erza, and Makarov are planning out our plan."

Gray's gaze immediately snapped to me. "This isn't a great idea. What if someone else gets hurt like they did?"

"Gray, don't worry. Nothing like that will happen to anyone else. Everyone in here can take care of themselves."

"So could Shadow Gear but look at them! They're bloody and possibly dying! I don't want that to happen again!"

"Summer won't let it."

"But what if it's her next time.." Gray whispered. I could see the concern reflect in his eyes. He has to be kidding. Summer's like Erza strong, there's no way it could happen to her.

"Like I said before, Summer won't let it happen."

"You never know."

Finally we heard a door opened and everyone fell silent, stopping their conversation instantly. All eyes turned toward the master's door as the trio walked out, a serious yet determined look on their faces.

Erza was the one who started to speak. "We've been talking and finally we've decided that in 2 weeks we'll attack Phantom Lord.-

Everyone started to protest, Summer held her hand up and a green light was sent flying toward the ceiling. The light hit it, making a loud noise that silenced the guild.

"So for the remainder of this week we want you guys to train yourselves. We're not sure if anyone will come back from this alive, since they have a dragon slayer with them as well. Most of you guys know him as Gajeel Redfox. Summer. Do you have something to add?" The fairy mage asked, looking toward the brunette.

Summer stepped forward from Makarov's side. "Alright Erza said, train yourselves and when it's time we'll tell you guys. We also plan on having a guild training session before our attack, so please be aware of that."

What did she mean about 'training us as well as sharpening their defenses'?" Everyone started to walk off, probably to go home no doubt.

* * *

(Time skip)

Summer's Pov

I groaned as I got up, closing my eyes as I stretched out my stiff limbs. The time for our attack was rapidly approaching and everyone has been working their butts off training for it, me especially. Today I suppose should be the day for our guild training. I mean today's as good as any day. I grabbed my phone and dialed Erza's number.

"Hello?"

"Erza. It's Summer. I think today should be the guild training."

"Alright. I'll contact Makarov and we'll meet you there."

"Alright. See you then."

I hung up and grabbed a tight tanktop and jean shorts. I changed and looked myself over. The pink tanktop showed off my curves and the jean shorts went up to my knees. Both of them hugged my body. After putting on my shoes, and socks, I raced down to the Fairy Tail guild. Erza and Makarov were already waiting outside the door for me. How were they here before me? Whatever. That's not important. I stopped in my tracks, skidding to a complete stop.

"Summer. Any reason why you want it today?"

"Well. Our attack due date is coming up fast and everyone's been training. So I figured we might as well do it."

"Okay. We've got at least 4 hours before any of the others come here."

"What time is it anyway?"

"1:57."

"Wrong. We've got at least 3 minutes before Gray gets up."

"How do you know that?"

"He comes over to my house and wakes me up at 2."

"Any reason?"

"He said it was because I was fun to be with."

"That explains why you were grouchy the morning when we went to the train station."

"Gray pissed me off and I'm not a morning person."

"Anyway. Come on, let's get ready."

So the three of us spent the next 4 hours getting ready. There was no sign of Gray, so I guess he went home. Thank goodness. I wiped the sweat off my brow and took a step back, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well guys. We're finally done." I smiled.

Erza nodded, taking a step back and resting her hands on her hips. Makarov looked at his watch. "Just in time too. The others should be here in a few minutes. Okay do we know what we're gonna do?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I thought we could do like stations sorta. Makarov can teach about defense, Erza about strength, and me about power."

"That sounds like a good idea but how would the stations work out?" Erza questioned.

"Like we could help them for a certain amount and send them over to someone else. When they're through with all of us, they can go train on their own." I suggested. "That way we can help and when they train by themselves what we taught will be freshly on their mind."

"That makes sense." Makarov replied and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's do this." I smiled, pumping my fist into the air.

It took a long time before anyone started to actually show up. Soon everyone was here and they looked at the three of us in confusion.

"What are they doing?"

"Why are so many dummies set up?"

"Really? Do you think they're all exactly like Natsu?" Guess who said that.

"Shut up! You're the dummy!"

I decided to break the conversation. "Alright everyone, settle down."

Everyone quieted down and looked at us. I cleared my throat. "As you know our attack date is approaching and I'm very pleased to say we've made a lot of progress in our training. But today is the day we've decided to have the guild training session. As you can see we've set up three stations with 4 dummies and each one of us will be at one. We all have a certain thing we're gonna help you work on. So do your best and when you're done with them, come to me. I have something a little different planned and when everyone is finished we'll allow you to train on your own."

So everyone started to break up and as I waited, I could see the sparks from the other guildmate's attacks fly. Happy suddenly flew over to my side, I looked at the blue cat in curiosity. "Hey Happy. What's up?"

"It's Natsu, Summer. I can't find him." Happy cried exasperated. "I've looked everywhere for him!"

That is troubling. Natsu usually tells Happy when he's going somewhere. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yes! Summer I'm really worried!" Happy sobbed. "He might've already went to Phantom Lord and fought them himself!"

Gray soon walked over, and stood there his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was already done with Erza and Makarov? "Hey what's going on?"

I turned to him. "One question. How in the world are you done with Erza and Makarov already? and two. Happy can't find Natsu."

Gray immediately dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry Happy. Natsu's probably at some Diner stuffing himself."

The feline shook his head. "He's not Gray. I checked every where but the Phantom Lord guild. I was too scared to go there by myself."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Happy. I'll come with you and we can both go to that place."

"What about Erza, Makarov, and the others? We still need you to finish off the guild training." Gray pointed out.

I looked at him. "Just go over there and tell them that I went to go find Natsu and that I when I get back I'll get started on my part of the practice."

Gray nodded and walked off. I turned to Happy. "You ready to go Hap?"

The cat nodded and we started to head off and out the door.

* * *

Gray's Pov

I can't believe that flame brained idiot just got up and left Happy, his best friend! Sometimes he can be so stupid it irritates me. I walked over to Erza and started to tell her what Summer said. She nodded and proceeded to tell the others to just head to the end of the line. I went over to Makarov next, where I saw Natsu and Happy...Wait. Happy was just with Summer and he said Natsu was missing...Something was fishy around here.

"Hey Gray!" Happy greeted.

I had no way of knowing if the Happy with Summer was the real one or not, so it was impossible to tell if she was in danger. Wait. She's heading over to the Phantom Lord Guild to look for Natsu with Happy...Natsu's not stupid enough to take on a whole guild by himself...is he?

I casted a gaze back toward where Summer had been and saw the doors starting to close. I didn't have a very good feeling about any of this. Natsu noticed me suddenly.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing just standing there? We should be training!"

Did he just call me buddy? Natsu never does that. He calls me ice prick, ice head, ice moron, yeah there's a lot of ice insults. Okay. Now I know something's up. I looked at them in suspicion. "Hey guys. I thought you said Natsu was missing Happy?"

The feline looked at me in confusion and tipped his head to the side. "What are you talking about Gray? I never said anything about him missing, you must've been imagining it."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure I heard you correctly. Besides didn't you leave with Summer to the Phantom Guild?"

Happy shook his head. "No. I haven't talked to Summer all morning."

* * *

Summer's Pov

I walked with Happy, as he flew, towards the Phantom Guild. Happy seemed to become increasingly worried as we continued. I smiled softly. "Happy, calm down. We're gonna find him."

He casted me a brief glance before returning it toward the building in the distance. "It's not that I'm worried about. I-it's just, what if they already hurt him like they did to Shadow Gear?"

I shook my head. "Natsu's a strong guy, he won't let them. Besides, I bet you he's already beaten their butts."

Happy didn't respond, tears starting to form in his eyes. He gave a slight nod and I smiled. We soon arrived there and I headed inside and held the door open for Happy, who's transformation had ended shortly upon arrival. I quietly shut the door, being careful to make it where not a sound was heard. We both started to sneak around behind the supporting beams. All of the guild members were gathered in the middle, while a creepy middle aged man stood talking. That must be the guild master. I kept my back pressed against the beams as I listened to what they were saying.

"And the boy?"

"Taken care of. He's locked up tight where no one can find him."

"Great. Now all we have to do is wait for the right moment to strike."

I turned around and started to climb until I had reached the spot where the railings were. I grabbed hold of it with one hand and then two hands as I hung there for a second. I pulled myself up onto it and started to sidewalk the plank toward where they were gathered.

"So when should we bomb them?"

"Soon and when we do all of those Fairy Tail flies will be gone."

I continued to make my way over to them, and froze directly in my tracks once I heard a creak emit from one step I'd taken. I casted a quick glance over to Happy who looked horrified as well. They looked in my direction and I was praying they couldn't see me.

"Hey Jose. I think someone's up there."

So that was the guild master's name. Jose. I bit my lip and Happy seemed just as worried. I looked at Happy and quietly motioned for us to keep going. He nodded and we slowly crept on, careful to not make another noise. Everything was awfully quiet now.

"Should we check?"

"Hm, let's ignore it right now and continue on with more important matters. So. How are we gonna trap those Fairy Tail pests in one spot long enough to kill them?"

"We could get the help of Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson. He doesn't seem to like the Fairy Tail guild or who is in it. I've heard that he thinks everyone there is pathetic and weak, especially their new recruit, Summer Minami. According to him she's the weakest out of the whole group." One person replied, holding out a picture. No doubt it was of me.

"Hm. Then she should be the easiest to destroy. Alright guys. The next person we get rid of shall be Summer Minami."

Laxus. Makarov's own grandson. He thinks I'm weak and pathetic, now I've been targeted. Perfect. I just hope Natsu's okay. I kept walking when suddenly another creak was heard and silence filled the room once more. All of a sudden the wood gave out from under me and Happy, plunging us both towards the ground hard. I hit it with a hard thud and Happy landed on my lap. I looked up as the other guild members and master gathered around me.

Oh now I'm in trouble. I bit my lip as Jose took another step toward me. He leaned down close to me and I couldn't stop the shiver from running through me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Summer herself."

"What did you do to Natsu!?" I demanded.

Jose smirked wickedly. "Oh don't worry about him. You'll be with him soon enough."

They started to close in on me and the one thought that ran through my head was:

_Is this the end of me?_


	14. Too Late To Realize, They're Gone Now

Summer's Pov

I started to back up as they proceeded closer to me. Oh I'm in for it now. I concentrated my energy before holding my hand up, the energy from it turning green. I shot it toward them causing a giant explosion, causing their sight to be temporarily blinded by the flying wood and dust.

I stumbled back to my feet before heading to the stairs, racing up them. That stalled them, now I should have at least 5 minutes before they try and hunt me down. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY! GET HER!" Or 2.

I hid in a dark corner, pressing myself into it as far as I could to get out of sight. They raced past me and once they were out of an earshot I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God. I continued to look for my pink haired friend, but as time passed me by, I began to become worried. "Natsu!" I called quietly, hoping he could here me. "Natsu! Where are you!"

There was no response from him, but I could hear someone calling out to me. "Summer!" I looked around for the source and found Happy beckoning to me. I silently came over and he motioned toward another set of stairs. "I think Natsu's up there."

I nodded and started to proceed up them. "Thanks Happy. You just go ahead and head back to Fairy Tail."

The blue feline flew off and it wasn't long until I had reached the top. The doors were black with a green light illuminating from behind it. Something doesn't seem right about this. I cautiously pushed open the door and peered inside, only to see Natsu tied up, his mouth covered, blindfolded, and close to the window.

Besides that, there was a green portal in the middle of the room, blowing wind and ruffling everything in the room. What the heck? What were they planning? Natsu looked in my direction and tried to say something only to have it come out muffled. I rolled my eyes and headed over to him before removing the one covering his eyes.

His eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head, his voice once again muffled. I then uncovered his mouth. "Now, what are you trying to say?"

"Summer, you need to get out of here!" He hissed causing me to raise a brow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They're planning on killing you, if they realize you're here, you're dead meat!"

"They already know I'm here and I know, I overheard them say that."

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"To save you, Happy was worried."

"Happy's back at the guild, I told him I was going on a walk by myself."

"No, he's here with me and he says that he looked everywhere and he couldn't find you. He thought you might have came here and tried to fight them yourself." I stated as I tried to untie him. "Wait, you were back at the guild earlier. How did you even end up here so fast?" I looked him in the eyes in confusion and suspicion.

"I was never at the guild, I started to walk from my house."

My eyes suddenly widened into realization as I processed his words. Oh we're in trouble now. "We're in a trap." I whispered.

"Correct you are." We both turned around to see the Phantom Guild leader Jose walking in and shutting the door behind him. "And you two fell for it perfectly."

I stood up and he did the same, I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to summon up all the energy I could. I put my hands behind my back, using one to clasped the other one around the wrist. I focused my energy until it was as long as a baseball bat.

Natsu looked behind me from the corner of his eye and noticed the bat. "Do the same thing." I muttered under my breath. He nodded and tried to copy what I had done. It took a little longer but soon we both had magic bats in our hands.

I grabbed his hand, sending a spark through him that ignited his flaming bat. Jose continued to get closer to us and I started to softly say a spell I had been taught when I was younger. One that could combine the fire and ice elements. "Two sacred elements; fire and ice, combined as one isn't as nice. The two of them are stronger together, than they are apart. Morpheus combinus fire and ice."

In a swift second the two were one, revealing the bat to be completely fire but cased inside the ice. Upon impact, it causes a massive explosion. It's really cool, but not fun to experience. I gently nudged his arm, causing him to look at me.

I motioned toward the portal and he glanced over to it and I could tell it clicked in place. He gave me a nod and I grasped hold of the magical spell shaped like a bat now, making it temporarily disappear. Okay, we have 40 seconds before it returns again.

We've got to distract him enough to get it in there and escape before we're consumed in the explosion. I let go of his hand and held them out in defense. "Okay Jose, you got us. Now what are you gonna do with us?"

He gave us a wicked grin. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." A dark energy surrounded him and just as he launched one I jumped out of the way, landing close to the portal. Unfortunately for me, it had hit Natsu and he immediately hit the floor unconscious.

Suddenly I felt a warm/cold feeling in my hand and noticed the magical bat was back. I got back up and swooshed it around like a sword. He growled and a dark energy surrounded me, lifting me up into the air, forcing the explosive spell to be yanked from my grip.

It was soon tossed into the portal and I was thrown against the wall. I groaned at the sharp pain I had felt upon impact. He stalked toward me, I'm surprised I haven't thrown up at the sight of him honestly. "Did you really think you could stop me? I'm more powerful than you could ever be."

Jose picked me up forcibly and threw me over to Natsu's side. "I won't let you destroy Fairy Tail." I tried to growl, but with all the pain I was experiencing it was kinda hard.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

* * *

Gray's Pov

The rest of the guild and I had figured out what happened. Jose had set up a fake Natsu and Happy to distract us. The real Happy was at the guild with us, while their was a fake Natsu, and the fake Happy was leading her to her death as well as Natsu's.

We continued to run, to warn Summer about the trap that was set up, but when we tried to enter the building, something held us back. A green barrier. All of us tried attacking it, to at least break it, but not even a dent was made.

How were we going to warn Summer?

* * *

Summer's Pov

I gasped as he pinned me against the wall by my throat. I struggled in his grasp as it got harder and harder to breathe. A gentle blue light surrounded me, desperately trying to fight against his darkness but it was a losing battle for me. He was just too strong.

Luckily for me, Natsu had decided to wake up at that moment. He groaned and sat up, shaking his head to try and clear the pain. "N-Natsu help!" I managed to cry out.

He looked up and saw us and growled, or at least what sounded like a growl, it was kinda hard to tell. The next thing I knew, Natsu had tackled Jose away from me, forcing him to let go of my throat, allowing me to breathe.

Natsu soon had him pinned on the floor and he looked back at me in worry. "Sum, you okay?"

I nodded as I stood back up. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to serious." I sighed.

He then turned back to the guild master under him. "Now what do you plan on doing to Fairy Tail?"  
"Wouldn't you love to know?" Jose sneered, earning himself a slam back into the ground. I was enjoying this to tell you the truth. I walked over and peered at the man from over the Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"Now now Jose, I wouldn't mess with Natsu on this. Just tell him what he wants to know and you can possibly live for another day." I warned.

"I'd be more worried about yourself than me."

Just as I was about to ask what he meant we both found out. His eyes grew pitch black and we were sent hurtling into the portal. I managed to snag part of the wooden floor and Natsu's hand, holding us both there, but I had a feeling not for long.

Jose walked over and raised his foot. "Say hi to death for me." Just as he was going to step on my hand, sending both Natsu and I to our impending doom, a sudden burst of flames sent him backwards. I looked down at my partner and smiled, but something soon hit me.

We were connected, we could redo the spell, and maybe I could blow this place up. The same thing as before happened, the spark giving him a jolt this time, loosening my grip on him a little. "Morpheus combinus fire and ice." I had no clue if the spell would still work but I was praying that it would.

For a second it had seemed like it hadn't until something different had happened. The bat hadn't came back but something much better did. Where our hands were clasped formed a small orb that slowly got bigger. I focused my powers on it and Natsu seemed to do the same.

Not long afterwards, it was a massive circle filled with many different, yet beautiful colors, swirling around as one. Dragon Force. I knew this move oh too well. Soon, the giant orb of power had consumed both of us, making the scenery around us a little clear.

Static filled our bodies and was sparking, sending off sparks of electricity. "Powers combined." Natsu and I started in unison. It's now or never. "Together as one, the power of the mighty dragons that fill the sky." I clenched his hand a little tighter, the wind ruffling our hair into our eyes. "Dragnelius arlemark implodius."

* * *

Upon the duo saying those last words, the bubble now surrounding them spread out, spreading all the way to the nearest town. Summer clenched her eyes closed and Makarov seemed to know what was going on. "Get back! Everyone get back!" He commanded.

All the guild people started moving back and away from the building and soon a loud explosion was heard, the place blowing up. Mirajane's eyes widened in fear, shock, and horror. "NO!" She cried out.

"Summer! Natsu!" Mirajane called out desperately.

There was no response from either teen and for a second, the guild thought they were dead. Tears started to form in some eyes and fall, Mirajane being the first. No one could believe they were gone, Summer now had the record of being the shortest term guild mate to have ever came to Fairy Tail.

Makarov's spirits started to fall as well did his hope and he turned around, telling the guild to come on and go back to the guild. Everyone started to go home with a heavy heart when suddenly a little movement of the wood made their hope soar.

They turned around but it was only Jose and the rest of the members. Different emotions struck Makarov and that's when they all realized they had lost 2 members.

"D-Do you realize what your Fairy Tail flies did to our guild!?" Jose exclaimed angrily to the short man. Makarov nodded in response.

"Yes, they did what they had to, even if it meant sacrifi cing themselves."

"Well, at least the guild wasn't the only thing destroyed." Gajeel sneered, only to be met with a punch in the face. The other Dragon Slayer staggered backwards a little at the force, looking at who had done it in shock;Mirajane.

Angry tears ran down her face. "If you hadn't tried to lead her into a trap, none of this would've happened!"

Jose grinned. "Well, either way, she fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Mirajane was about to throw another punch but was stopped by her brother, Elfman, who grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. Everyone was shocked at what she did.

She even surprised herself by doing that, but hearing him say what he did, made her angry. "It's not worth it sis, it's just not worth it." Mirajane lowered her fist, knowing her brother was right.

"Come on, let's head back to the guild."

They started to trudge back to their guild and Gray walked by Makarov's side. "Master, what are we going to do now?"

"Just go on with our lives Gray, there's not much we can do."

The ice wizard knew there had to be something they could do. "But, there has to be something." He protested.

The guild master shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, I'm going back. There has to be a least a little sign they're alive."

"It's too dangerous, you won't be able to fight off the Phantom Guild by yourself."

"B-"

"No buts Gray, you're not going back and that's final!"

* * *

Gray's Pov

To say I couldn't get Summer off my mind was an understatement, she was seriously all I thought about. And now here I am in her room, laying on her bed. I sighed and sat up, my eyes wandering around to find a stack of papers on her desk. Curiosity struck me and I got up and went over, picking up a piece of paper and reading it.

It was from Summer's mom by the looks of it.

Dear Sunshine,

I'm sorry about what I've done so long ago. It was wrong and I now realize that. I apologize for causing you and your little brother so much pain after your father had died. The good news is that I'm a changed woman and the prison thinks I should be let out a year early. I can't wait to see you again. I love you.

"No way, her mom's getting out early and Summer's dead. How's she going to take the news of her daughter's death?" I muttered, remembering what Summer had said about her mom in her history. I glanced up from the paper to see another one with a pen on it, the words 'Dear My Insane Mother'. I guess Summer was about to write back but couldn't finish for some reason.

The writing looked a little old, meaning it had been possibly written no longer than a week ago. Isn't that when they had given the announcement of attacking the Phantom Guild?

I was thinking about that when suddenly Summer's phone rang, and I put down the letter before going to answer it. I checked the ID to see it was Erza, how does she have Erza's number? And how does Erza have Summers?

"Erza? What are you doing calling Summer?"

"Why are you at her house Gray?"

"I was bored and why were you calling her?"

"Because if she isn't dead, she would've went home and would answer her phone if she heard it ring. Anyway, Makarov wants you to come to the guild, says he has an important announcement."

"Alright, I'll be there."

I hung up and started to walk out and toward the guild. It wasn't long until I reached the destroyed building. I went inside and down to the basement where everyone else was waiting. The old guy took notice of my presence and nodded in approval. "I'm glad everyone has shown up for this sudden meeting I have called up. I'm positive it's sunk in by now that we are without two wizards, Summer and Natsu. I know it hurts and is bothersome, perhaps more for others. But nonetheless, a vigil needs to be held for them and so one shall. For the next hour, we shall show our respect by being silent, no noise is to be made."

Everyone nodded and stayed silent, the only thing being heard was Happy's failed attempts to stop his crying. I sighed silently. Okay, I know I don't get along very well with Natsu, but that doesn't mean I wanted him gone. Summer was a pretty cool person to hang out and go on missions with. Erza may have thought she was untrustworthy but what does she think now?

I looked over at the fairy mage to see her head down. By the looks of it, it looked like Erza was really upset. Whether it was about Natsu, Summer, or both I had no clue. I bet she feels sorry for accusing Summer though. The vigil lasted longer than an hour, maybe no one wanted to let this moment go because they didn't wanna accept the fact they're gone.

I know I don't, and I swear on my grave that I'll get revenge on who did that to them. I don't care if it takes me years, Summer and Natsu weren't worth killing, and I'll prove it, one way or another.

Watch out Phantom Guild, I'm coming for you and I plan on getting revenge.


End file.
